


THEY KISSED

by Alex8Jenny



Series: The Claremont Chronicles [4]
Category: Claremont (RPF), Claremont Secondary
Genre: Mmmm, ahhhhhhh, its so gooooood, jasper wrote this fic, spoel kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex8Jenny/pseuds/Alex8Jenny
Summary: Jasper wrote this fic but alas he does not have an account :'(





	THEY KISSED

Everyone turned their heads hearing a gasp from one of the squad members. Eyes widened as they witnessed the sight of something beautiful. Spencer pulled his lips away from Joel's left cheek. Joel's face went red but Spencer didn't know why, maybe he smooched his soft cheek for too long. He turned his head and lost his sanity seeing the whole stagecraft, give a few, watching this act. Spencer's face gave out, red warmth spread across his cheeks and soon his entire face. Spencer licked his lips and slowly started to walk away regretting what he had just did. It was no longer a secret. He was stupid, an idiot. He realized that all the sad losers of that group (nobody's a loser from the quad<3except Jasperuno) are going to write fanfic AU's and burn down his career, Peter Westhaver will be disappointed.   
"Holy hell.." Jay Tyler Green, the beautiful man, muttered under his breathe as the theater door closed behind Joel and Spencer.   
"I'm gonna lose it." Shannon blurted out.  
After everyone sucked in the process of what just happened, the room burst with loud commentary and mixes of screams of delight.   
Shannon, Jay, Willa, Dahlia and the rest of that group that knew lots of this ship, (Joel and Spencer) shared surprises expressions.   
Shannon and Jasper decided to lower their heads and cover their ears from the loud screams that scared them and blushed. Jay never felt this alive in his 18 years, he jumped up and screamed with Ethan who was already losing his mind, Jay wasn't himself, he felt as if he was being possessed with a Swaggy-Pimp spirit. Willa hip thrusted screaming something.   
Ethan and Jay ran around the stage like wild goats, Dahlia cried a bit as she watched Shannon whipped a Jasper tear and Jasper whipped a Shannon tear. Oh yes, the noise was deadly but this moment was too beautiful to worry about their anxiety.   
Chey stared at everyone not taking in this fairly new information, it was too much from them to progress. Abby and the other bunch I haven't mentioned were screaming some gey monstrosity shiz nits, except Gab, they joined Willa.  
Shannon stared at Jasper smiling away squinting their face, but something wasn't right it seemed to him. He stared at them for a moment his face pale as usual but his uncontrollable smirks were no longer functioning. But, he pulled a smile back to them anyways thinking he would worry them??  
Ethan suddenly bolted out of the theater, he needed to sit in a bathroom stall for a moment to calm down since he wasn't allowed to run down the stairs and jump at the last 8th stair because Shannon and Dahlia has officially said no more.  
Later that fine evening, everyone still has not come to their senses and Spencer has not returned to the stagecraft class. He probably never will return after the embarrassment that has over washed him and what yelling he was going to get from Colin Plant(the ex who bullies them). 

Jay stared down at Shannon typing a fanfic about what tragedy will happen next. He turned his head and looked over to see Dahlia was still here, writing a fanfic too but this one was about a sad love story about a raccoon. She had to leave at the beginning of the 5th(?) block but stayed anyways because she needs to release those deep emotions. She lied their, smiling at her smol phone. Jay turned his head to see Jasper's head in his knees like usual, probably crying about his parents or something stupid.   
Jay gently slammed his palms on the pale, sad theater floor getting the "quite squad's" attention.  
Shannon and Dahlia lifted their heads at the furious Jay Tyler Green, Shannon lightly gave Jasper a pet in the hair. He lifted his head after a few minutes of staying in his safe place. The squad was now paying deep attention.   
"What are we going to do about this?" Jay said.  
Dahlia made a cute speak sound pulling her shirt collar over her nose.   
"I say kill the man." Jay shifted to Shannon. "Wow-What?" Shannon shifted their legs and patted them to say "lay here my Jasperuno".   
"Colin Plant, he's going to lose his sh!t after hearing this."  
Dahlia continued to lie on the floor staring at this conversation not knowing how to registered it all.   
Jasper shrugged and gave Shannon's leg a little kiss liking this affectation.  
"My boi, I had a flipping idea." Jay said. "I'm shook-tell me." Shannon exclaimed. 

The next day(it's Saturday), Jay, Shannon, Dahlia and Willa waited at the front door of Danny's. They thought maybe Joel and Spencer might have breakfast here today because, I mean, Danny's is killing it with the disappointments- I mean great food and happy children.   
They waited, and waited. Time was a ticking time bomb for the end of 11 a'clock. Shannon texted Jasper on the greatest texting app; Kik and realized they all forgot about him, but it was fine. Near 12:30pm they left now being honest that Danny's is a horrible place where children go when they're bad.   
Jay hang his head. "Aw I'm sorry sirs, I thought we'd be able to watch them eat together.."   
Dahlia shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow?" She said. Shannon nodded with that. Jay glanced over.   
"I just hate my-" he stopped and glanced back over again to see- "PAPPI!" Shannon and Dahlia flipped.   
Spencer and Joel were sitting on a bench in the park, they were throwing peanuts at invisible birds. Chey jumps in-   
Jay, Dahlia and Shannon stare in awe, they were so cute together even though they were a bit of a meme but still. Shannon put a hand over their heart and so did Jay and Dahlia, Willa was paralyzed.   
"I sure wish that were me."   
Dahlia and Jay pause and look at Shannon. They were actually looking down at the broken peanuts but than back up at the sailed ship.   
"Gosh they're so cute, my babies..." Dahlia cried.   
Jay whipped a single tear. "Maybe we should go home now and watch Rive Dale." Dahlia and Willa nodded at that remarkable idea and Shannon just shrugged their shoulders.   
Willa did one final hip thrust and suddenly the whole squad fell out of the bushes.


End file.
